An electrophotographic image forming apparatus known in the art includes a drawer unit (support member) for retaining a plurality of photosensitive drums. The drawer unit is detachably mountable in a main body of the image forming apparatus. A pair of registration rollers is provided near an opening formed in the main body through which the drawer unit is pushed and pulled. One of registration rollers in this image forming apparatus is a paper dust roller that removes paper dust from a recording sheet nipped between the registration rollers. Disposed adjacent to the paper dust roller are a paper-dust removing unit for scraping paper dust off the paper dust roller and a paper-dust collecting unit (reservoir) for storing the paper dust removed from the paper dust roller.